Want
by MirellaArabesque
Summary: Betty Rizzo did whatever the hell she wanted. Semi-drabble. T for language, mentions of sex, and teensy-weensy mention of slash.


**A/N: I love Rizzo XD**

**I don't own Grease.  
**

Betty Rizzo did whatever the hell she wanted.

In kindergarten, that hadn't been such a big deal... she stayed awake during nap time. Nobody could make her sleep if she didn't want to, little Betty had proudly told her teacher. So she sat upright on her little cot and sometimes pouted, or sometimes whispered to Frenchy (who at that time went by her real name, Claire) which ended up getting their cots separated, or sometimes she just sat there. During her whole kindergarten career, she would tell anyone, she had never slept once. Little did the rest of the world know that her defiance of the rules was foreshadowing the rebel inside of her.

It got her in trouble in second grade. She stole her sister's entire massive stash of nail polish and painted each finger and each toe a different color, then worn sandals to school in November. Her sister chased her around the house, pulled a few good chunks of her hair out, and didn't speak to her for a week. After that incident, Betty made a point to raid her sister's closet as often as possible.

By sixth grade she had gained quite a reputation for herself. It started when she was the first girl in her class to kiss a boy a few years back. Then she was the only girl in the middle school dating an 'older man'—an eighth grader at the junior high. Coincidentally, that was the same year she decided that she didn't like her first name and was just going to go by Rizzo. The first few people to forget got their noses punched in, and she served her detentions with a smirk. After that, no one forgot to call her by her last name—in fact, if anything was forgotten, it was that she had even been given a real name in the first place.

Her eighth grade teachers had been warned, and regarded her warily when she entered their classrooms. And it wasn't like she didn't hear them—'total disregard for the rules,' 'impossible to deal with,' 'going to end up as the village bicycle.' Rumors among the students flew, and suddenly Rizzo was hearing about herself doing things that she'd never done, but that sure as hell sounded fun. So she tried them out. And she had been right—it was fun.

Then came high school and the drinking parties. It wasn't really a surprise that the first bash of the year had alcohol, and with Rizzo's reputation, no one was surprised that she had a few—or rather a lot—too many. She was drunk and sharing a big armchair with Marty. And really, it didn't matter... it was just a little kiss... Alright, so maybe it was a bit more than a friendly peck on the cheek, but she had been friends with Marty for a long time, and it didn't mean anything anyway. As far as what people were saying about her... she had heard lots worse. And she didn't give a shit anyway.

Rizzo, Marty, Frenchie, and Jan had always been good friends with the T-Birds—Danny, Kenickie, Sonny, Putsie, and Doody-- it wasn't until junior year that she started falling for Kenickie. And when she started, she fell fast. She flirted shamelessly and constantly, and everyone except the object of her affection seemed to notice. She tried to get his attention by hanging around with other guys, and sleeping with them. It didn't work. Finally, at the beginning of senior year, one night while the girls were having a sleepover, he seemed to take an interest.

They had sex that night.

The condom broke when he opened it, and they had almost stopped... but it was Kenickie, and she had wanted him for a year and she couldn't wait another minute so she let him go ahead without it. She was glad, too—it was the best sex she'd ever had. Even if he didn't know her real name... that was alright. She would make sure he knew it in the future.

But of course, the future didn't turn out as planned... because one time without a rubber is all it takes, and before long Rizzo thought she was pregnant. She and Kenickie had broken up by then, so she lied and said it was someone else's, but the truth was she didn't want anyone but him. And she hadn't been with anyone but him in a while. People talked and speculated about whose it was, not bothering to keep Rizzo from knowing they were talking about her.

At the end of the year, she was going to the bathroom and was greeted with a bright red stain in her underwear, and she'd never been so happy to see a period. Ecstatically she had yelled from the ferris wheel to Kenickie that she wasn't pregnant; in their excitement it only seemed natural to kiss and make up, so they did.

"She'll take anyone back as long as the sex is good..."

"...came running back to him as soon as she knew she was in the clear..."

"...slut doesn't know how to choose a man."

Of course she heard what people were saying about her. They said some of it so loud that it was a wonder the whole country didn't know. But Rizzo didn't really care. Her and Kenickie were going steady and doing great, and no matter what people said she was happy.

Because Betty Rizzo did whatever the hell she wanted.


End file.
